As a result of increased competition and the ongoing convergence of voice and data networks, new solutions and services are becoming available in the wired and wireless communications fields. Third Generation communications technology (also referred to in the art as 3G or IMT-2000), for example, is currently expected to bring wireless communication users the next generation of wireless technology. 3G is characterized by high-speed, high-bandwidth services that will support a wide variety of wireless applications, including wireline quality voice and high-resolution video. 3G is an initiative of the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) that seeks to integrate the various satellite, terrestrial, fixed and mobile systems currently deployed and being developed under a single standard or family of standards to promote global communication service capabilities and interoperability after the year 2000.
“Data” is generally known to refer to information (written, electronic, spoken, seen). As used in the communications field, data generally refers to multimedia such as voice, textual, graphics and video information transportable, generally between terminals, throughout communications networks under standards, protocols and over equipment capable of supporting and managing such data(e.g., 3G,ANSI-41, GSM, SS7 , SMPP, TCP, IP). Standards and protocol sexist and continue to be developed to improve wireless data communications. For example, the Short Message Peer to Peer (SMPP) protocol is an open, industry standard protocol designed to provide a flexible data communications interface for the transfer of short message data between message centers (e.g., mail servers) and a Short Message Service (SMS) application systems, such as a Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) proxy server, Email gateway or other messaging gateways. General descriptions and examples of wireless data communications and associated protocols can be found in: U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,099 issued Jun. 13, 2000 to Chen, et al. entitled “Method for configurable intelligent-agentbased wireless communication system”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,119 issued Feb. 15, 2000 to Funk, et al. entitled “Wireless packet data communication modem and method of use therein”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,812 issued Jun. 13, 2000 to Caferella, et al. entitled “High-data-rate wireless local-area network”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,106 issued May 2, 2000 to Cudak, et al. entitled “Network protocol method, access point device and peripheral devices for providing for an efficient centrally coordinated peer-to-peer wireless communications network.”
Wireless telephony devices (generally referred to as mobile or cellular phones) are available that communicate in dual modes (compatible with both analog and digital wireless networks). Many wireless telephones are becoming “Web-enabled.” Other wireless devices are being developed that transmit and receive digital data, such as Personal Digital Assistants (“PDAs”, with similar devices being referred to as palm or pocket computers). Wireless networks are continuing to be expanded and integrated with new applications and services that are compatible with the growing number of wireless devices entering the marketplace. Wireless devices are generally known to utilize digital signal processors (DSPs), which are generally embedded in specialized microprocessors and perform mathematical operations on a data stream in “real time” to produce a second (modified) data stream.
Network interconnection (connecting one communications network with another) and interoperability (ability of a network to operate with other networks) are becoming even more robust and standardized methodologies in the communications industry. An Integrated Digital Enhanced Network (IDEN) is an example of an enhanced specialized mobile radio network and technology that combines two-way radio, telephone, text messaging and data transmission into one network, reflecting the ease of interconnection between networks. General Packet Radio Services (GPRS) data transmission technology is optimized for “bursty” datacom services such as wireless Internet/intranet and multimedia services. Also referred to as GSM-IP, it enables the connection of wireless device users directly to Internet Service Providers (ISPs). Another complementary service is High Speed Circuit Switched Data (HSCSD), which is well suited for real-time services and transferring larger amounts of data, such as video-based services. Into the GPRS solution has been introduced two new network nodes-the SGSN and the CGSN. SGSN tracks packet capable mobile locations, performs security function and access control. GGSN interfaces with external packet data networks to provide the routing destination for data to be delivered to a wireless device and to send mobile-originated data to its intended destination. The GGSN is connected with SGSNs via an IP-based GPRS backbone network. The obvious trend for the wireless industry is towards an all-IP platform, which unites different standards for wireless services worldwide, and introduces and open, Internet-based platform for integrated data, voice and video services over cellular networks.
Wireless Intelligent Networks (WIN) are generally known as the architecture of the wireless switched network that allows carriers to provide enhanced and customized services for mobile telephones. Intelligent wireless networks generally include the use of mobile switching centers (MSCs) having access to network servers and databases such as Home Location Registers (HLRs) and Visiting Location Registers (VLRs), for providing applications and data to networks, service providers and service subscribers (wireless device users). Local number portability allows wireless subscribers to make and receive calls anywhere, regardless of their local calling area. Roaming subscribers are also able to receive more services, such as call waiting, three-way calling and call forwarding. A HLR is a database that contains semi-permanent mobile subscriber (wireless device user) information for wireless carriers' entire subscriber base. HLR subscriber information includes identity, service subscription information, location information (the identity of the currently serving VLR to enable routing of communications), service restrictions and supplementary services/information. HLRs handle SS7 transactions in cooperation with Mobile Switching Centers and VLR nodes, which request information from the HLR or update the information contained within the HLR. The HLR also initiates transactions with VLRs to complete incoming calls and update subscriber data. Traditional wireless network design is based on the utilization of a single HLR for each wireless network, but growth considerations are prompting carriers to consider multiple HLR topologies. The VLR is also a database that contains temporary information concerning the mobile subscribers currently located in a given MSC serving area, but whose HLR is elsewhere. When a mobile subscriber roams away from the HLR location into a remote location, SS7 messages are used to obtain information about the subscriber from the HLR, and to create a temporary record for the subscriber in the VLR. Signaling System No. 7 (referred to as SS7 or C7 ) is a global standard for telecommunications. In the past the SS7 standard has defined the procedures and protocol by which network elements in the public switched telephone network (PSTN) exchange information over a digital signaling network to effect wireless and wireline call setup, routing, control, services, enhanced features and secure communications.
Wireless location based services now being deployed on wireless networks enable wireless service providers to utilize information regarding the geographic location of wireless devices/callers to provide public safety (e.g., E-911), location-sensitive billing, location-specific information (e.g., advertising) and tracking services. For example, automatic number identification (ANI) and automatic location information (ALI) of a wireless phone is being used together with user location information when a wireless telephone user contacts a 911 call center. With the combination of Global Positioning System (GPS) and HLR technology, user identification and location information makes it easier and faster for police and rescue services to locate someone in distress who is calling from a wireless phone. GPS can be incorporated into wireless systems for use in applications such as personal tracking, navigation and automatic vehicle location technologies. GPS application to wireless devices is generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,987 issued Jun. 13, 2000 to Camp, Jr. et al. entitled “Stand alone global positioning system (GPS) and method with high sensitivity” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,013 issued Jun. 6, 2000 to Agre, et al. entitled “Method and apparatus for performing position-based call processing in a mobile telephone system.”
Enhanced messaging applications have also been developed in response to the convergence of voice and data networks and improving wireless technology. Unified Messaging solutions allow carriers and Internet service providers to manage customer e-mail, voice messages and fax images and can facilitate delivery of these communications to PDAs, telephony devices, pagers, personal computers and other capable information retrieval devices, wired or wireless. Improved operating systems and protocols allow Graphical User Interfaces (GUIs) to provide an environment that displays user options (e.g., graphical symbols, icons or photographs) on a wireless device's screen. Extensible Markup Language (“XML”) is a currently available standard that performs as a universal language for data, making documents more interchangeable. XML allows information to be used in a variety of formats for different devices, including PCs, PDAs and web-enabled mobile phones. XML enables documents to be exchanged even where the documents were created and/or are generally used by different software applications. XML has been shown to effectively enables one system to translate data that another systems sends. As a result of data transfer improvements, wireless device GUIs are becoming able to render images that closely represent the imaging capabilities available on desktop computing devices. Some examples of other data transmission and formatting systems and methods are generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,433 issued Feb. 1, 2000 to Payne, et al. entitled “System and method for transmission of data” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,229 issued Apr. 25, 2000 to Dorenbosch, et al. entitled “Method and apparatus in a wireless communication system for dynamically formatting application data to be transmitted.”
Security of data during its transmission over wireless devices has become a growing concern. Improved encryption and user verification technologies enhance fraud prevention with respect to data transmission over networks. A general description of one recent communication security technology is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,167 issued Jun. 13, 2000 to Borza entitled “Method and system for improving security in network applications.”
Other examples of advancements within the field of wireless communications include the following: The Wireless Internet is generally known as an RF-based service that provides access to the Internet, e-mail and/or the World Wide Web via wireless devices. Wireless Internet access is generally described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,422 issued May 2, 2000 to Ayanoglu, et al. entitled “Wireless Internet access system.” Wireless IP generally refers to the packet data protocol standard for sending wireless data over the Internet. Wireless LANs (Local Area Networks) are known to utilize wireless transmissions, such as radio or infrared communication instead of phone lines or fiber-optic cable, to connect to data devices. A Wireless PBX is a combination of equipment that allows employees or customers within a building or limited area to use wireless handsets connected to an office's private branch exchange system. Some other developments and observations regarding wireless data communications are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,896, issued May 30, 2000, to Borgstahl, et al. entitled “Capability addressable network and method therefor.”